20 June
= 2019 = * Justin Bieber recording “Yummy”. Bieber Is Back - Justin Bieber Seasons = 2015 = * Justin Bieber at Drai's Beach Club during the 2015 Electric Daisy Carnival in Las Vegas, NV. Iyanna Mayweather on Justin Bieber's Shots.jpg Gift from Floyd Mayweather 2015.jpg Justin Bieber performing at EDC 3LAU with Justin Bieber Appearance at DRAIS BEACH CLUB! EDC!! Justin Bieber Las Vegas 2015.jpg Justin Bieber on Shots June 2015.jpg Ruby Rose and Justin Bieber.jpg Justin Bieber with Christian Beadles and Ruby Rose.jpg Justin Bieber with Ruby Rose and Christian Beadles.jpg Justin Bieber on jet.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber at XS nightclub. = 2014 = Justin Bieber drinking June 2014.jpg Justin Bieber wearing a hat June 2014.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "Just posted a #selfie on @shots http://shots.me/p/n908z0hj" 12:42 PM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "Cheers http://shots.me/p/k13ua60x #selfie" 8:21 PM = 2013 = * Justin Bieber watching Game Seven. Justin Bieber watching NBA game Heat win Lets go heat Justin Bieber making an Instagram video (June 2013) Justin Bieber at NBA Game supporting Miami Heat (June 20, 2013) Instagram Hahaha Justin Bieber hyped there's video on Instagram Justin with Carl and Ryan.jpg|'justinbieber' "Bros" via Instagram Justin with Ryan Good and Carl Lentz.jpg|'justinbieber' "Me and my homies @ryangood24 and @carllentz at lunch talking bout our savior Jesus Christ" via Instagram|link= Twitter justinbieber "#game7 with the fellas @thatrygood @carllentzNYC @DJTayJames @MAEJORALI @CoreyGAMBLE #blessed" 9:49 PM :↳ carllentzNYC @justinbieber thanks my man! So fun, GO KNICKS!!!" 12:36 AM Articles * * = 2012 = * Justin Bieber gets ‘Believe’ tattooed on his arm. Justin Bieber tattooing Bang Bang tattoo artist Justin Bieber Believe tattoo.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber on Late Show with David Letterman. Justin Bieber making a peace sign June 2012.jpg|link= Justin Bieber June 2012.jpg Justin Bieber with his bodyguard and a fan.jpg Justin with a fan June 2012.jpg Justin Bieber with a fan June 2012.jpg Justin Bieber with a fan 2012.jpg|link= Justin Bieber Exits The Ed Sullivan Theatre.jpg Twitter BangBang "@justinbieber thx for my tat bro!" 3:40 AM (Eastern Time (US)) = 2010 = * Justin Bieber soundcheck at the MuchMusic Video Awards in Toronto, Canada. * Justin Bieber performs during the MuchMusic Video Awards. Twitter MiranMaric "Congrats to my third favorite Canadian @JustinBieber for his award tonight.. See you on the 25th Playboy.." 10:01 PM (Eastern Time (Canada)) MirandaCosgrove "Caught up with @justinbieber for a minute and just watched @katyperry perform! Everyones havin so much fun :)" 10:29 PM = 2009 = * Justin Bieber rehearsing. DJ YoungStar and Justin Bieber before show.jpg DJ YoungStar and Justin Bieber before show 2009.jpg|link= Jenny and Dave O with Justin Bieber.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber performs at the Mix 93.3 Red White & Boom 14 in Kansas City, MO. Justin Bieber at Red White and Boom Justin Bieber Lonely Girl Ill never let you go Justin Bieber 'Bigger' LIVE at Red White and Boom 14 Kansas City. Justin Bieber & the Crew at the Mix 93.3 Red White & Boom 14.jpg Justin Bieber and the crew at Mix 93.3 Red White & Boom 14.jpg Tim, Berta, Justin Bieber, DJ YoungStar and AJ at Mix 93.3 Red White & Boom 14.jpg Facebook Justin Bieber "I read all my comments. Thank you so much for the support. Monday Usher and I will respond together in studio in ATLANTA on the BERT SHOW. Come to the Q100 building if you are in ATL monday at 8am. thanks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWTdh8eM_aY" 10:13 PM (Central Time (US)) Justin Bieber "Me and USHER will be LIVE in Studio on The Bert Show in Atlanta Ga on Monday...this coming monday June 22nd. Come to the Q100 building in Atlanta and meet Me (Justin Bieber) and USHER at 8am!!! Request ONE TIME at your local radio station so I can come me" 10:23 PM Justin Bieber "Post the video on your pages and spread the word. Thanks for making a dream come true. Request ONE TIME at your local radio station so I can come to your city. Thanks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWTdh8eM_aY" 10:48 PM Twitter = 2008 = * Justin Bieber appears on Full Circle. * Justin Bieber busking on Queen Street in Toronto. Justin Bieber busking in 2008.jpg|link= Justin Bieber - First time on Television Category:Bieberpedia calendar